


In Need of a Friend

by klmeri



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/pseuds/klmeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拥抱一定像是一种疾病。Kirk，Spock还有McCoy都太过频繁地成为了它的受害者。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Need of a Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156442) by [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/pseuds/klmeri). 



> Translated by QuantumRoseLLAP. (Posting on QuantumRoseLLAP's behalf.)

标题：In Need of a Friend  
作者：KLMeri  
宇宙：TOS  
配对：K-S-Mc Gen  
摘要：拥抱一定像是一种疾病。Kirk，Spock还有McCoy都太过频繁地成为了它的受害者。

 

Kirk & McCoy

风吹在棚屋上的声音听起来就像一列二十世纪的旧式子弹列车。Leonard试着用手指塞住耳朵，但无济于事。背靠着他的Jim显然正在竭力压抑一阵颤抖。

“哦见鬼去吧，”医生咕哝着。他翻过身，用一只胳膊搂住另一个人。

Jim冻得牙齿直打颤。“B-Bones？”

“这太荒唐了，”他抱怨着，拉起兽皮盖住他的指尖与Jim的耳朵。“荒唐。我从今以后再也不去冰冻的行星上了。你敢再把我列进一颗冰冻行星的外遣队名单试试看！”

这一次Jim身体的颤动也许是出于一阵被压抑的爆笑。他抓起Leonard的左手放在自己双手之间紧握着，说道，“你的手太冷了。”

“我身体的每一部分都很冷，舰长，而且很可能就要发紫了。”

“对不起。”

Leonard的声音变得柔和了。“不是你的错，Jim。只是我们一向的坏运气罢了。一等到风暴平息，Scotty马上就能把我们从这儿弄出去接回船上。”他轻轻皱皱鼻子。“倒不是说我会怀念这些。你知道死去动物的毛皮上有哪些细菌吗？”他哼了一声。“而且这真难闻。”

“我会补偿你的。”

“只要向我保证，以后再也没有涉及到北极气候还有熊皮的冒险了。”

Jim伸手拍拍医生的手臂。“我保证。”

“骗子，”Leonard温柔地反驳。

“也许没错。我还能说什么呢，Bones？他们把这叫做‘这一行的本质’。”

时间缓缓过去，那个人也安静了下来。随着共享的体热终于使他们临时凑合的毯子下面的冷空气升高到了可以忍受的温度，Leonard感到肌肉开始放松。他把鼻子藏在Kirk的耳朵后面，在某种程度上庆幸着还好这种不幸的状况发生得足够频繁，以至于他们已经没必要感到尴尬。

Jim的呼吸终于平缓了。Leonard让他自己短浅的呼吸跟上那舒缓的节奏，轻轻蜷起手指包住一直没有放开过他的那个人的手。无可否认他痛恨寒冷，也不怎么喜欢他们身上穴居人的装束，而且还对呼啸的风有着那么一点儿非理性的恐惧。

但是其余的部分，好吧，其实没那么坏。既然Jim那么多次都从未抱怨过，Leonard猜想他们的感受是相同的：他们宁愿在彼此身边，胜过独自一人。友情构成了其中的区别。

而且Leonard认为他与Jim终其一生都会是朋友。

 

Kirk & Spock

Spock理解有些人类的友善可能更像是某种折磨。在进取号上Pike继任者手下服役的最初三个月过后，他得出结论，他的新舰长平时就有轻度的这种症状，偶尔还会突然爆发，驱使那个人作出格外奇怪的举动。出于对Kirk心理健康状况的关注，他与这艘船的首席医务官一起，随时警惕着发现并移除那个人附近所有可能加剧这一状况的目标。

他没法，Spock在一次重要事件后对自己说，事先预料到与O'gi'la'ne（在该种族的语言中意为“所有人的朋友”）的外交晚宴的后果。他们宣称，当然，他们是银河系里最友善的种族。

O'gi'la'ne触碰Jim Kirk的程度与他触碰他们一样多，而作为回应，Jim试图更多地触碰他们。触碰变成单独拥抱，然后单独拥抱又变成集体活动。一如既往地，这种情感过剩也蔓延到了参加晚宴的其他人身上。

三分钟里，瓦肯大副不得不躲避一次殷勤的握手，一系列的抓脸，以及一次双人夹击。他正在挡开一个格外坚决的、愉快地挥舞着四只触手状手臂的O'gi'la'ne，而此时舰长终于赶来解救了他。

“Spock中校拥有触碰心灵感应的能力，”Jim带着歉意告诉那个O'gi'la'ne。“他不得不对身体触碰非常谨慎。”

“哦，是这样，”O'gi'la'ne说。“抱歉。”

Spock用余光看到，脸颊像身上制服一样红的Scott先生已经被困在了两个热情拥抱着的O'gi'la'ne中间。他正要通知Kirk这一可能发生的轮机长窒息事件，而此时McCoy医生从附近的一群宾客中脱开身来，匆忙朝那个方向赶去。毫无疑问，医生会找到方法解救Scott先生的。

Spock把注意力转回他面前的人。“不必道歉，”他以他能做到的最温和的方式说，因为另一个人的触手刚刚简单检查了他的后背与肩膀。（然而当他转过身，那儿却一个人也没有。）

“可这样的生活一定相当孤独，”O'gi'la'ne回答，关切地挥舞着手臂。“要怎样才能应付得了？”

“是啊，是啊，我们必须要知道！”另一个O'gi'la'ne附和着，加入了谈话。“这就是瓦肯人的眉毛总是如此严肃的原因吗？”

Spock没能发现这个观察的逻辑联系，不过他身边的人类倒是咧开嘴笑起来。

Jim走近Spock然后随意地（但是对Spock来说还不够随意）伸出一只手臂环住Spock的上背部。

Spock差点抽搐。“舰长。”

“我对中校非常尊重，”Jim说着，像是并未察觉他把Spock拉得越近Spock的姿势就越僵硬的事实。“而且我知道Spock先生对我也非常尊重。”

Spock保持着沉默。

“由于我们彼此间的相互尊重，因此我们是好朋友——”此时Jim直视着上述的那位朋友。“——而好朋友之间偶尔会触碰彼此。甚至拥抱。”他的声调不容Spock否认。

Spock考虑着那个人；然后他考虑着房间里所有O'gi'la'ne挥舞着的手臂。他们看起来早就准备好了成为他的朋友，只要他允许的话。

“有时，”他让了步，“Kirk舰长与我或许是朋友。”

Kirk的脸庞亮了起来。O'gi'la'ne发出愉快的声音，然后集体离开去迫害其他人了。

“你是认真的吗，Spock？”他的舰长问道。

“如果不是认真的话我不会说的，长官，”Spock告诉他。

“太棒了！”他放开了瓦肯人。“我认为在五年任务里我们会相处得很好的。”随着这句宣言，那个人像O'gi'la'ne一样愉快地大步离开了。Spock看着Kirk一边走一边拥抱经过他身边的人。

完全无法确定他刚刚答应的与Kirk认为他答应的是否是同一件事，Spock走向最近的出口。他绕了一次路来从第二组（或许是第三组）过分热情的崇拜者手中解救Scott先生，而其他时候未受干扰地到达了门边。当他回头看去的时候，Kirk也在看着他。而此时的Kirk已经把自己附着在了其他人身上，一边是McCoy医生而另一边是个相当粉红的O'gi'la'ne。

Spock有种不安的感觉，觉得那个粉红色O'gi'la'ne也许只是个替代品。他的常识告诉他不要继续纠缠这个想法，于是他没再去想。

 

Spock & McCoy

瓦肯人弯下身，显然处于痛苦之中。即使房间半暗Leonard也能看得出。他没法再继续忍受下去了。

Spock手指深深陷进制服长裤面料的动作让Leonard下定了决心。医生离开临时凑合的垫子走近他身旁（这也证明了瓦肯人的控制有多脆弱）。他压低声音，像对待处在受惊吓边缘的动物那样说：“Spock……不能再这样下去了。你会发疯的。”

“我……愿意接受建议，医生。”

而且Spock是认真的。他声音里的张力说明了一切。

Leonard真心为他觉得难过。他在瓦肯人身前跪下。“用我。”

Spock猛地抬头，他表情里的痛楚看起来比半小时前更严重了。他的姿势拒绝了这个想法。“我——我不可以。”

Leonard屈伸双手，感到一种太过熟悉的冲动，想要抓住瓦肯人的双肩摇晃他让他恢复理智。然而他只是说，“你这样不合逻辑。让我来帮你。”

Spock愈加苍白，Leonard立刻控制住了脾气，觉得有点儿羞愧。他平时的行为正是Spock此刻无力抵抗的强烈情感。

或者任何抵抗，真的。对于心灵感应者来说，这里一定是全银河系里最受痛恨的地方。它剥夺了用来自我保护的心灵感应能力，然后放大了感应者所能感觉到的一切。Spock能保护他的双手却保护不了他的心智。他被困在这里越久，经受的痛苦就越多。

“有一种冥想方法，”Leonard说，“我相信你听说过。如果你没法阻挡所有的……”他指的是他们周围的世界。“……噪音，就集中精力在其中一点上。”

“我试图这样做但是失败了。太……太多了。”

绝望是医生永远也不想在Spock身上看到的东西，而他此刻却听出了它的痕迹，这令他心痛。他碰碰他同伴的眉毛。“那就用我，”他再次强调，“你看，我不擅长……安静地思考。我知道这点。但是我可以去思考，思考——”他疯狂搜寻了一会儿然后想起了“——科学。”

Spock朝他眨着眼，好像不确定他刚刚提议了什么。“科学？”

Leonard轻轻握紧Spock的手腕，然后抬起瓦肯人的手臂举向他的脸庞。“科学，”他保证。“生命科学，至少是。一篇我正打算写的论文。”

“我不反对科学，”瓦肯人低语。

Leonard点点头，然后轻轻拉起瓦肯人跟上他的动作走向垫子中央。“来吧，躺下——这是医生的命令。”

Spock沉默地服从了。当他们侧身躺下，面朝彼此，Leonard再次把Spock的手拉向他的脸庞。“好了，”他说，声音有点颤抖，但除此之外相当坚决。“只要别刺探太多。”

“我不会的，”Spock回答，听上去如此真挚以至于Leonard不自觉地相信了他。

他闭上眼睛，把其余的交给Spock。Leonard感觉到皮肤的相互碰触，然后是一点轻柔的压力，他思考着那篇还未写出的论文的可能标题，试图忽略恐惧感。

渐渐地，Leonard松弛了下来。事实证明Spock的存在一点也不陌生。那感觉相当温暖，像是一种被拟人化了的吸引力，好奇但不具侵略性，就像“fascinating”这个词被大声念出来一样让人觉得熟悉。

前言，他开始想。外部产生的delta波诊断中的外部生理因素在实践中被紧急医疗规程所规范。

他们在第二章结束之前就睡着了。

 

Kirk, Spock & McCoy

你的伤痛最为深重。

那是一场幻觉吗？他最初以为是洗脑的东西？或者是……他如此绝望地想要摆脱，哪怕只有一刻的，内心的地狱？

McCoy举起余下的波本威士忌，但是并没喝下去。脚边篝火余烬的热量已在夜里的早些时候消散了。身后树林里某处有只猫头鹰鸣叫着。

Leonard的身体渴求睡眠，但他的思绪并不想停下。Sybok激起的痛苦依然盘桓不去。它一度似乎已经消失，但是就像心头的一道伤口那样，它又再次出现，略有缓和却依旧疼痛不已。他现在已经了解，他永远不会知道对濒死父亲的慈悲究竟是否是正确的选择。

他应该像Jim一样拒绝面对他的过去。正是这样——已经作出的选择无法改变，而且，不论好坏，那些选择造就了现在的他。

一个淹没在悲伤里的人还有一只几乎空掉的锡杯，Leonard苦涩地想。他把杯子放到地上，在长裤上摩擦着双手。总有时间可以用来伤感。现在该去睡觉了。

Leonard本想站起身来找寻他的睡袋，但他没想到一片深色布料落在了他肩上。羊毛，他意识到，用指尖搓着毯子。他抬起头。

Jim Kirk微笑着俯视他。“睡不着？”

“事实上我正打算去睡。”Leonard并没站起来，因为就像他立即猜到的那样，他的朋友坐到了他身边。

Jim注视着前方正在熄灭的火光或者更远的地方。“我从没问过，”他说。“对此，我很抱歉。”

“问过什么？”Leonard应声道，并没听懂。

Jim瞥向他。“关于你父亲，当他去世的时候。”

这次轮到Leonard转开目光了。“没关系，Jim。我怀疑我本来也不会告诉你。那不是……”他的声音减弱了。即使现在他也不想讨论这件事。

“我知道了，”那个人简单地说。他搂住McCoy的肩膀。

Leonard抬起毯子一角。“这大到足以分享。”

Jim轻轻摇头。“分给Spock。”

医生眨眨眼睛。“Spock？可是——”

就在此时他意识到，他一定是个傻瓜，才会认为他的朋友们会去睡觉而留下他独自回味他的伤痛。，帐篷边此前被Leonard所忽视的一道阴影从余下的夜色中分离开来，缓缓走向他。

“你应该去冥想，或者别的什么，”Leonard指责瓦肯人。“否则你明天脾气会坏得像头熊一样。”

“你描述的应该是Jim，”Spock平静地回答。“他并非，我相信正确的描述是，早起的人。因此我带上了咖啡。”

Jim的嘴角牵动了一下，虽然他并没反驳那个声明。

Leonard低声笑着，抬起毯子一边。“过来，你这绿血的哥布林。外面很冷。”

“我穿了相应的衣物。”不管怎样，Spock还是坐在他身边，接受了部分毯子。

Leonard在Jim与Spock之间放松了下来，觉得比之前整晚更舒适。“我没法相信我们这么老了还在冒险，”他轻轻地说，既好笑又感到有点怀旧，即使他并不确切知道原因。

“令我惊讶的并不是我们的年龄，而是我们，理所当然地，一直都在一起面对这些冒险。”

Leonard凝视着Spock。“那是令你惊讶的原因吗，Spock？”

Spock抬起一边眉毛。“这似乎不合逻辑。”

Leonard笑了。

给出回答的是Jim。“友情很少会是符合逻辑的。”

“啊，”瓦肯人低语。“那么我将设想亲情会更加不合逻辑。”

Leonard轻触Spock的肩膀。“所以说我们是什么？朋友还是家人？”

一定是那烧焦的木柴光亮里最后的一星火花，像是太阳耀斑一样，造成了只在那一刻Spock脸庞上有着极轻，极轻的一丝微笑的幻觉。一定是。

但是Spock接着说，“你从来都是我们当中最不合逻辑的那一个，医生。我将把这个推断留给你。”

而Leonard知道，在家人身边，从来都不需要幻觉。

\- Fin -


End file.
